Shopping
by HanamiyaMomoi
Summary: Menemani Kekasihku berbelanja benar-benar butuh akan tenaga yang ekstra. /Oneshot/ Sasori x Sakura/ /RnR Please/


Halaman kampus yang begitu luas benar-benar membuat mataku cukup terpuaskan, luas, indah banyak sekali pohon yang menjulang tinggi di halaman kampusku. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi menjadikan tempat yang pas sekali untuk membaca atau yang lainnya. Dan salah satunya untukku yang bisanya membaca dibawah pohon besar nan rindang. Tapi untuk sekarang aku duduk dikursi yang disediakan oleh kampus.

Aku menunggu seseorang yang begitu aku sayang. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menunggunya disini. Ia mengirimku pesan agar aku menunggunya dihalaman kampus kami. Ia mengajakku untuk berbelanja. Aku yang membaca pesannya hanya bisa memutar bola mataku bosan.

Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedang aktif-aktifnya berbelanja, minggu kemarin ia mengajakku berbelanja di toko buku, memburu novel baru atau lama, yah yang menurutnya bagus untuk ia baca. Awalnya aku ingin menolak ajakannya berbelanja sekarang. Tapi aku urungkan kembali, karena beberapa hari kebelakang ini aku tak bertemu dengannya, karena kami sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

Oh, sepertinya aku lupa untuk memberitahukan kepada kalian. Kami berdua sudah tak satu kelas lagi. Tugas yang beberapa minggu lalu adalah tugas terakhir kami dan terakhir kami sekelas. Yah, karna kami sudah diakhir semester dan Sakura menambah beberapa mata kuliahnya. Aku sudah melarangnya untuk menambah mata pelajaran kuliah, tapi mau apa lagi dia benar-benar keras kepala untuk ditentang seperti itu, yah aku ingat sekali dengan kata-katanya waktu itu sampai-sampai aku tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, _'Kau bodoh! Aku ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi dari sekarang. Sudah cukup untuk bermain-mainnya, aku ingin fokus dan ingin menjadi wanita yang dibanggakan dan aku ingin menjadi istri baik dihari kelak nanti saat kita menikah! Bukankah kau dari keluarga yang terpandang? Jadi aku ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi! Sayang.' _yah, itu kata-katanya.

Jadi aku tak akan memprotes kembali kata-katanya waktu itu. Aku hanya bisa mengantupkan bibirku saja. Ponselku yang ada didalam saku celanaku bergetar, dengan segera aku mengambil ponselku. Layar ponselku terpampang nama _'Haruno Sakura' _oh, kekasih macam apa aku ini menamai nomor ponsel kekasihnya hanya dengan nama lengkapnya saja? Sebenarnya aku sudah menamai nomornya dengan nama–yah, kalau kalian tau kalian akan muntah– _'My Love' _oh terkutuklah, jangan ada yang tertawa. Cukup hanya Sakura saja yang menertawakanku seperti waktu itu. Ia bilang, itu begitu menggelikan sekali untuk dibaca atau didengar.

Mengingat kejadian itu aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal saja, dia itu perempuan yang benar-benar tak peka sekali. Bukankah perempuan akan senang jika kekasihnya memanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu akan senang? Tapi berbeda sekali dengan Sakura, dia malah tergelak dan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Saat itu aku cukup bersyukur hanya ada aku, Sakura dan beberapa orang yang ada ditaman. Yah, walaupun yang ada ditaman menatap kami dengan pandangan diamlah-kalian-mengganggu-kami yah, seperti itu lah. Mengingat-ingat seperti itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Kusentuh layar ponselku, melihat ada sebuah pesan dan ternyata dari Sakura dengan isi pesan yang membuatku ingin sekali menjambak rambut merah muda miliknya itu.

_**Tunggu aku satu jam lagi. Dosen botak itu menambah satu jam lagi. Aku tak bisa menolak karna pelajaran ini sedang seru-serunya untuk dibahas. Karna minggu depannya kami mengadakan kuis. Maafkan kekasih cantikmu ini. pukpuk, Sasori-kun, Sayang jangan menangis.**_

Kata-kata yang terakhir itu benar-benar menurunkan harga diriku sekali. Dia menyebalkan. Entah kenapa bisa-bisa waktu itu aku menyukainya, menginginkannya menjadi milikku. Tapi setelah ia menjadi milikku ia benar-benar sangat menyebalkan sekali. Tapi walaupun dia menyebalkan aku tetap menyayanginya.

selagi aku menunggu Sakura yang sampai sekarang belum keluar dari kelasnya, aku mengerjakan tugasku yang baru saja diberikan oleh dosen -botak-menyebalkan- awalnya aku enggan sekali untuk mengerjakannya, tapi dari pada aku mati bosan menunggu Sakura, jadi lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugas.

Ku lirik kearah pergelangan tanganku yang dilingkari oleh jam tangan yang memperindah tanganku. Sudah pukul empat sore, dan Sakura belum keluar juga? Astaga! Lama sekali, dan aku duduk disini hampir satu jam setengah. Ck! Jadi yang harus kujambak nanti siapa? Sakura atau Dosen yang mengajar mata kuliahnya itu? Oh, tidak. Mengingat Dosen itu botak, jadi aku tak bisa menjambaknya. Jadi tak usah kegiatan siapa yang lebih pantas aku jambak.

Buku-buku yang berserakan dimeja, dengan segera aku membereskannya. Setelah selesai membereskannya dan memasukannya kedalam tas aku segera mengambil cangir yang berisikan Cappucino yang mungkin sudah dingin. Belum sempat aku ambil cangkir itu, sebuah tangan sudah lebih dulu menyambar cangkir yang berisikan cappuccino.

Kudongkan wajahku untuk melihat siapa yang berani-berani mengambil cangkirku. Hampir saja aku memaki orang itu dengan cepat aku menelan makianku, "Astaga, Sakura!" aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saja.

"Heu~ cappuccino!" ucapnya sambil meletakan cangkir cappuccino itu diatas meja.

Wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau dia begitu lelah. Dengan reflek aku mengusap keningnya. "Kau lelah?" tanyaku padanya, ia menganggukan kepalanya.

Tangannya kupegang, menuntunya untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Mengajaknya berjalan untuk menuju kearah mobilku. Hari ini tak jadi untuk berbelanja karna ia kelelahan.

Kuparkirkan mobilku didalam bagasi rumah milik orang tua Sakura. Oh, aku sudah sangat akrab dengan kedua orang tua Sakura. Beliau menerimaku dengan lapang dada, dan tak lupa semua keluargaku juga menerima Sakura. Kakekku begitu sangat menyukai Sakura saat pertama kali aku membawanya kerumah Kakek.

Sakura tertidur disebelahku. Dengan lembut aku mengelus kembali keningnya. Menyibak rambut panjangnya yang menutup wajah ayunya. Kalau sudah begini aku tak bisa melepaskan tatapanku pada wajahnya. Dia benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang benar-benar sempurna.

Sepertinya sudah cukup memandang wajah milik Sakura dan aku harus cepat membawanya kearah kamarnya untuk membaringkan tubuhnya. Kubuka pintuk mobilku, dengan berlari kecil aku menuju kerah pintu sampingku. Setelah membukannya, aku membopong Sakura kearah kamarnya yang ada dilantai atas.

Pintu rumahnya ku buka, menampakan wanita anggun yang sedang duduk disofa indah sambil merajut sebuah Syal. Ia mendongkan wajahnya dan tersentak kaget. Ia meletakan rajutannya diatas meja, berjalan dengan cepat kearahku.

"Sakura kenapa?" Tanya wanita anggun itu padaku, ia yang tak lain ibu kandung Sakura begitu sangat khawatir dengan putri tunggalnya.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Hari ini ia benar-benar sibuk, sore ini ada jam pelajaran tambahan." Ucapku padanya.

Ia menarik tanganku menuntuku kearah kamar milik Sakura. setelah terbuka dengan segera aku merebahkan tubuh Sakura. Ia terbangun saat aku telah merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur miliknya, ia berusaha untuk duduk dan aku membantunya duduk, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan Hoddie yang sedang ia pakai dan aku kembali membantunya untuk membuka Hoodie yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Dan ia kembali terbaring diatas kasurnya.

Kuletakan Hoodie milik Sakura disandar kusrsi meja belajarnya, Heu~ dia benar-benar bodoh atau bagaimana? Sudah tahu akhir-akhir ini panas tapi dia dengan sangat bodoh memakai Hoodie yang sangat tebal.

Kembali kuusap lembut keningnya, kasihan sekali kekasihku yang sedang terbaring lemas diatas ranjangnya. Ku tolehkan kepalaku samping saat mendengar derit pintu terbuka dan munculla ibu Sakura dengan nampan yang berisikan air putih. Dengan cepat aku beranjak dari dudukku, dan berdiri.

"Duduklah kembali," suruhnya padaku, dengan cepat aku menuruti perintahnya.

Ibu Sakura memberikan segelas air putih pada Sakura dan langsung ia minum. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang minum air putih. Setelah minum ia kembali merebahkan dirinya dan 0tidur. Sepertinya hari ini sudah cukup aku bersama Sakura dan aku harus segera pulang untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen-dosen yang membuatku begitu kesal.

"Sepertinya Sakura tertidur, aku pulang dulu _Okaa-san_.."

"Kau juga harus istirahat agar kau tak sakit seperti Sakura."

Aku hanya mengangguk paham. Setelah berpamitan aku segera keluar dari rumah Sakura, masuk kedalam mobilku dan melesat pergi pulang keapartmentku.

"Sasori-kun!" aku berbalik setelah aku mendengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari belakangku. Dan aku menemukan Sakura yang berlari-lari kecil sambil membawa buku tebal yang ada didalam dekapannya.

Setelah ia sampai didepanku ia mengatur nafasnya agar stabil. Aku tetap menunggunya untuk berbicar. Tiba-tiba ia memberikan buku tebal yang ada didalam dekapannya itu padaku dan ia langsung menggandeng tanganku, menyeretku pergi kearah parkiran. Dia ini mau apa.

"Kau tak lupa dengan janjimu beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku sebelum sakit? Mengejakku pergi ke _Mall_?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku, janji? Janji mengajaknya ke _Mall_? Oh, sepertinya itu bukan janjiku, malah aku tak pernah mengajak Sakura pergi ke _Mall_, melainkan Sakura yang memaksaku pergi ke _Mall_.

"Aku tak pernah berjanji seperti itu padamu." Ucapku padanya, ia masih tetap menyeretku kearah parkiran.

"Err.. ya ya ya, kau tak pernah berjanji padaku, melainkan aku mengajakmu!" ucapnya dengan malas.

"Badanmu panas!" ucapku sedikit khawatir saat kulit Sakura bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Tubuh Sakura belum sembuh total dan ia memaksa ingin pergi kekampus dan sekarang ia mengajakku pergi ke _Mall _dia ini benar-benar yang tak kasihan pada tubuhnya.

Akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Sakura sedikit turun, mungkin akibat cuacanya yang begitu panas. Dan ia selalu keluar rumah hanya dengan Hoodie yang terlalu tebal. Ibunya sering mengatakan agar ia memakai Hoodie yang tak tebal, tapi apa mau dikata? Sakura memang sangat keras kepala.

"Oh, ayolah.. hanya panas sedikit saja! Kau ini seperti _wanita paruh baya _yang ditinggal pergi oleh suaminya!" ucap Sakura sedikit cuek. Aku hanya mendengus mendengar ucapannya. Yang benar saja, kenapa aku dikatakan mirip seperti wanita paruh baya yang ditinggal oleh sang suami. Dia benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

"Baiklah terserah apa katamu!" ucapku sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Kulihat senyumnya yang mengembang dibibir merahnya itu. Mau tak mau aku juga tersenyum melihatnya.

Kembali, aku melirik kearah jam tangan yang melekat pada peergelangan tanganku. Sudah hampir satu ja– ah, tidak tidak, melainkan sudah hampir dua jam aku menemaninya berkeliling _Mall _yang terbesar di _Konoha_.

Aku tidak tahu kalau kekasihku yang begitu maniak pada berbelanja seperti ini. ditanganku sudah ada beberapa kantong belanjaannya. Padahal aku sudah tahu kalau dia tak suka berbelanja, tapi sepertinya berbelanja seperti ini mungkin sudah menjadi hobinya. Ah, bersabarlah sedikit Akasuna Sasori. Kau harus berkorban demi kekasihmu yang cantik.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau tidak lelah? Kita sudah berkeliling selama dua jam disini. Kau tidak lapar? Kau tidak haus?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lapar dan haus tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sedang ingin sekali berbelanja hari ini. ah, itu dia! Ayo masuk!" ajaknya padaku. Aku masih diam mematung didepan pintu yang ada dihadapanku. Astaga, salon? Dia benar-benar sudah berubah sekali.

Aku mengikutinya masuk, saat aku masuk aku sudah kehilangan jejaknya. Lebih baik aku duduk saja, ia pasti akan kembali kesini kalau sudah dapat yang ia inginkan. Aku meluruskan kakiku yang tersa sangat lelah, memukul betis kakiku yang mungkin sudah sangat kencang karna kelelahan. Dia sebenarnya kenapa, apa sedang menyidam? Oh, yang benar saja.

Kulihat beberapa belanjaan yang ada didalam kantong belanjaan milik Sakura. Kantong belanjaan yang satu terdapat beberapa kemeja yang ia beli untuknya sendiri, cih aku kira ia akan membeli sebuah _dress_ atau apa, ini malah ia membeli sebuah kemeja yang begitu besar. Kantong belanjaan kedua, terisi dengan kotak sepatu, tidak, tidak Sakura tak akan membeli sebuah _Hihghels_ atau _Wedges._ Sebenarnya bukan tak menyukainya, melainkan ia sedang tak tertarik dengan bentuk yang seperti itu. Dia benar-benar sangat wanita.

Dan dibeberapa kantong belanjaanya lainnya adalah berbagai kaos, t-shirt v-neck yang sedang ia sukai. Banyak sekali kaos yang ia beli tadi. Dan sekarang ia masuk kedalam salon, oh mungkin saja ia akan mempercantik dirinya. Ah, tidak ia memang sudah sangat cantik sejak ia lahir.

"Sasori-kun!" aku mendongak keatas melihat Sakura yang sedang tersungut-sungut kesal, oh, dia ini kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Kenapa? Aku lelah _Sakura-chan _aku ingin istirahat dulu, kau juga duduklah. Apa kau tak lelah?" ia mwngangguk, dan ikut duduk disampingku.

Belum sampai lima menit aku duduk dikursi tunggu yang sangat nyaman ini, Sakura menarik paksa diriku untuk mengikuti langkhanya. Ia berhenti sebentar, meninggalkanku yang terbengong melihat tingkahnya hari ini. aku berbalik, mendapatkan Sakura yang sedang mengambil belanjaannya, kemudian ia berjalan dengan sangat cepat kearahku, dan ia kembali menarik-narik tubuhku. Ia benar-benar sudah gila.

Kami sudah sampai dibarisan kuteks yang sangat banyak dengan berbagai warna dan entah aku sendiri tak tahu. Kulihat wajah Sakura yang berbinar-binar melihat kuteks yang sangat banyak dihadapannya. Ia menoleh kearahku dan mengulurkan belanjaanya padaku.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan kekasihku, ck! Yang benar saja, aku seperti pembantunya saja. Kulihat ia sedang memilih warna kuteks mana yang cocok untuknya. Ia memilih merah, kuning, ungu, biru, orange, hijau, hitam, puth dan masih banyak lagi. Astaga dia benar-benar sangat boros seakli. Untuk apa ia membeli banyak seperti itu?

"Kau mau membuka toko kuteks? Atau apa?" tanyaku padanya, ia hanya tersenyum padaku.

Setelah memilih, ia berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar yang ia beli. Setelah membayar kami keluar dan berjalan. Aku berjalan cepat, ingin sekali pulang, merebahkan tubuhku yang lelah. Aku berbalik kebelakang saat tanganku ditarik cukup kasar. Oh, aku tahu sekali siapa yang menarikku seperti itu. Aku tak habis pikir Sakura itu perempuan tapi tenaganya err… kuat sekali. Yah, saat ia di _Senior High School _mengikuti ekstrakulikuler Taekwondo. Jadi tak aneh.

"Aku pulang keapartmentmu, Kaa-sansedang ada di Kiri, menengok nenek yang sedang sakit. Jadi hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan aku menginap diapartmentmu!" aku mengangguk malas, ia tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri diam dengan menenteng semua barang belanjaannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku ini seperti pembantunya, bukan kekasihnya. Oh, Tuhan kasihanilah aku ini.

Pintu Lift terbuka, dengan cepat aku keluar dan dengan cepat pula aku kearah ruang apartmentku. Kubuka pintu, menekan beberapa tombol lampu agar ruangan apartmentku terang. Setelah sampai diruang tamu aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku dikursi apartmentku yang empuk dan nyaman ini. aku mengantupkan mataku, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Aku merasakan sofa yang sedang aku duduki ini bertambah beban, aku melirik kearah samping, mendapatkan Sakura yang duduk sambil memegang sebuah gelas yang aku tahu berisikan air putih dingin yang berasal dari kulkas. Aku bangun dengan tegap dan langsung menyambar gelas yang ada dipegangannya, dengan cepat aku meneguk airnya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri 'kan?" ucapnya ketus padaku, dengan sengaja aku mengabaikan ucapannya itu.

"Kau tak lihat? _Kekasihmu _ini begitu lelah?" aku sengaja menekan pada kata _Kekasih _pada Sakura. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya. Ughh! Ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambut merah mudanya itu.

"Errr~ terserah kau saja!"

Aku meluruskan kakiku didepan meja, menghiraukan tatapan protes dari Sakura yang ada disebelahku. Ia mendengus sebal. Dan ia mengacuhkanku dengan berbagai barang belanjaannya tadi yang ia beli.

Ia meletakan berbagai kuteks dimeja, menjajarkannya. Aku hanya menatap kuteks itu dengan tatapan datarku. Apa yang bagus dari kuteks itu? Uh! Yang benar saja. Kudongakan saat Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan tangan yang menenteng sebuah celana pendek yang baru saja ia beli. Mungkin ia akan memakainya.

Aku hanya menutup mataku karna lelah, belum sampai sepuluh menit aku meraskan guncangan pela–ah, tidak maksudku kasar untuk membangunkanku. Kukerjapakan mataku, melihat Sakura yang sedang memasang senyumannya itu. Aku tahu sekali, dibalik senyumannya itu ada sesuatu yang membutuhkan diriku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mau membantuku untuk mewarnai kuku-kukuku ini?" pintanya padaku dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. Ingin rasanya aku menolak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura sudah melakukan jurus seperti itu.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, berjalan kerah kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku yang sedikit kusam, setelah dari kamar mandi aku masuk kedalam kamarku untuk menganti pakaianku dengan pakaian santai. Sebelum keruang tamu aku sempatkan diriku untuk membawa botol yang ada didalam kulkasku. Aku haus.

Setelah membawa beberapa botol dan menaruhnya diatas meja, aku langsung duduk dibawah. Lebih nyaman duduk dibawah sebenarnya dari pada disofa yah, walaupun sofa empuk. Sakura masih dengan wajah yang berseri-serinya.

"Kau bisa mewarnai kukuku?" aku mengangguk sambil meminum air dari botol yang aku bawa. Sakura merangsek duduk dibawah, sama sepertiku. Kulihat Sakura masih memilih, mana yang ia inginkan. Dan ia langsung berteriak kegirang, aku menoleh kearahnya. Dia ini benar-benar aneh. Hanya dengan kuteks saja ia sudah kegirangan seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar aneh!"

"Biarkan saja! Ayo cepat!"

Ia memberikan kuteks yang berwarna merah padaku, sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearahku. Tapi belum sepmpat aku menyentuhnya, ia langsung menarik kembali tangannya, "Kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit aneh.

"Kaki terlebih dahulu saja!" ucapnya sambil meluruskan kakinya kesampingku. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat Sakura yang seenaknya menyuruhku.

Kuputar tutup kuteks, sebelumnya aku mencelup-celupkannya, dan setelah itu dengan hati-hati aku mewarnai kuku kaki Sakura.

"_Hoi!_" aku mendongak menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi seperti ini!" ucapnya sambil membenarkan pekerjaanku yang menurutnya salah, "Kau mengerti? Bukan seperti tadi, tapi seperti yang aku lakukan tadi!" aku hanya mengangguk, mendengarkan intrupsinya. Dia kalau sudah seperti ini benar-benar sangat cerewet sekali. Dan telingaku terlalu malas untuk mendengar kecerewetanya.

"Ashhhh, Sasori-kun! Kenapa belepotan seperti itu? Lihat kuteksnya keluar, mengenai kulit. Sebenarnya kau bisa atau tidak?"

Ugh! Kalau dia bukan kekasihku sekaligus orang yang aku cintai didunia ini, mungkin aku akan mendepaknya keluar dari apartmentku, dan tak akan bertemu lagi denganya. Betapa menyebalkanya sekali kekasihku ini. hari ini cukup untuk berkicau dan merusak gendang telingaku.

Aku membersihkan kuteks yang keluar dan terkena kulit Sakura, setelah dilihat rapih dan tak belepotan aku kembali mengerjakan tugasku, tanganku tiba-tiba saja mengambang diudara, aku mendongak menatap kearah Sakura yang menahan pergerakan tanganku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku padanya dengan tatapan anehku. Kulihat ia mengambil botol dengan cairan yang berbeda dengan yang kupegang. Apa maksudnya?

"Ganti dengan yang ini. sepertinya dengan warna yang sama akan terlihat begitu pasaran, aku ingin disetiap kuku dengan warna yang berbeda. Kau mengerti dengan maksudku?" ucapnya panjang lebar. Dia mulai berulah dengan ucapan cerewetnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, mengerti dengan semua ucapnya. Jadi aku mengambil botol yang ada dipeganganya, membuka penutupnya setelah itu aku mulai mengolesnya. Sama seperti dengan kuku-kuku jarinya yang lain aku olesi dengan cairan kuteks tapi berbeda warna.

Setelah dengan kesabaran yang penuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Aku menyeka keringat yang mengucur dipelipisku. Ternyata susah juga. Aku kira ini pekerjaan yang begitu gampang, ternyata susah. Terang saja karna aku ini laki-laki. Bukan wanita atau setengan laki-laki setengah wanita.

"Sasori-kun?" panggilnya, aku hanya berdeham kecil untuk menaggapinya berbicara. Aku terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanku sekarang.

"Kulihat-lihat lagi, kau itu semakin pendek saja," aku hampir tersedak dengan ludahku sendiri, dan aku hampir menjatuhkan botol yang berisikan cairan kuteks yang ada dipeganganku.

Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Astaga! Dia, apakah dia benar-benar kekasihku? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Ya Tuhan! Apa salahku sampai-sampai mempunyai wanita seperti seorang Haruno Sakura? Ampunilah dosa-dosanya dan semua dosa-dosaku hari ini Tuhan.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku, _Sayang_!"

"Tapi, aku berkata jujur Sasori-kun!"

"Kau tahu? Orang jujur itu menyakitkan, jadi sebaiknya kau tak pernah jujur, atau lebih baik tadi itu kau bilang tinggi badanku bertambah, atau kau mengatakan aku lebih tampan dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Itu akan lebih menyenangkan daripada kau mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa aku pendek!" ucapku panjang lebar, aku masih tak ingin menatap kearahnya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untukku sendiri.

"Hei, tapi yang aku lihat kenyataan bukan?"

"Terserah kau saja, aku jadi tak _Mood _untuk menguteks semua kuku-kukumu!"

"Kau marah? Aku kan hanya berkata jujur.."

"Tidak tahu!"

"Sasori-kun…"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku lapar!"

Dan pada saat itu juga, aku ingin sekali melempar Sakura kelaut yang paling dalam!

Haruno Sakura bukan kau saja yang lapar, aku juga! Aku harap kejadian seperti ini tak pernah terulang kembali. Yah, semoga saja sifat kewanitaan Sakura tidak keluar. Semoga!

Hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus bersamaan dengan menyebalkan. Haruno Sakura, _I Love You, I Hate You!_ _Aishiteru, You're the only one in my heart! _Blah, aku terlalu sombong untuk memakai bahasa inggris.

Jadi seperti ini lah Wanitaku yang sangat aku cintai.

**end**


End file.
